


Coming (Up) for Air

by space_mermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid
Summary: Narcissa is drowning in family expectations and marital duty. In moments like these with Lily, she can finally breathe.





	Coming (Up) for Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi/gifts).



> Written for Lexi, very belatedly for the Gift Giving Extravaganza 2017, hosted on fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy!

There was something ever so liberating about fucking a dirty Mudblood in a muggle motel in the middle of the day. In creamy skin, starred with freckles, vivid green eyes and wild red hair, Narcissa found freedom. 

Panting as she grinded her pussy into reciprocating wet flesh, Narcissa felt like she was sucking in air after being held under water til the edge of blackout. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. She climbed the wave of pleasure.

It wasn’t like this at home. In the cold, damp mansion, so empty of life, but overflowing with ghosts. Portraits of ancestors past watched disdainfully her every move. Would she bring her family honour? Would she fulfil her duties as a Malfoy now, as well as a Black?

She dug her nails into pale shoulders, revelling in the gasps drawn from swollen pink lips. She licked the salty, raised pulse point, moans vibrating into her mouth. So foreign were the bonds of chosen family held dear by the witch underneath her.

Filial piety and now martial obligation were all she had ever known of family. And they were bonds that constricted her like strangled vines. Her every action was not her own. All was in service of her family name, thus her conduct must live up to the Toujours Pur family oath. Her husband himself had been hand picked by her mother and father.

And all she could think while Lucius penetrated her like a jackhammer was how intent he must be on impregnating her. It was her prerogative to bear his heir. Her own body must become her prison for the sake of family legacy.

There was no expectation and no danger of falling pregnant here. No duty, no obligation, no family ties.

In another life, another world, Narcissa would have fallen in love with a woman like Lily. Courted her, enthralled her, made promises of forever over candlelit dinners, and poetry and diamond rings.

But there was no love in them here, in real life. The only happy ending Narcissa would ever get, was when she crashed over the edge of orgasm with Lily shuddering between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment so I know what you think! :)


End file.
